Kushina por um dia
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: Após Naruto afirmar que é mais fácil ser mãe do que um aluno da academia, sua irmã Naruko faz uma aposta com ele e troca Naruto e Kushina de corpo, fazendo-os experimentar a vida um do outro. Quem será que vai ganhar essa aposta? Universo alternativo de Konoha, com carros na aldeia, os pais de Naruto e Sasuke vivos, Minato Hokage e uma irmã mais velha na ANBU. Espero que gostem!
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

OBS: A ideia para esta fic não me pertence, viu? É uma paródia de um episódio de padrinhos mágicos.

**Kushina por um dia**

**Capítulo 1.**

Era um dia como muitos em Konoha. Ás 7 horas da manhã, na casa da família Namikase-Uzumaki, a ruiva Naruko Uzumaki estava em seu quarto preparando suas coisas para uma missão que teria com os outros membros da ANBU.

Bom, era o que estava fazendo até seu irmão-caçula, Naruto Uzumaki, entrar em seu quarto e bater a porta com força, demonstrando claramente que estava zangado.

**Naruko: ***suspirando* Deixe-me adivinhar: brigou com a mamãe de novo.

**Naruto: ***sentando na cama, emburrado* Foi.

**Naruko: **Mas mesmo quando vocês brigam, você não costuma descontar sua raiva nas portas! O que houve desta vez?

**Naruto: **Tudo! Ela disse bem assim. *apertando o nariz* "Meu dia já é bem duro sem você tentando me acertar kunais nos treinamentos". *indignado* O dia dela é duro? E o meu, então? Tenho que lidar com colegas de classe rindo de mim e gente me olhando feio todos os dias só por ser um jinchuuriki!

**Naruko: **De fato, sua vida não é um conto de fadas. Mas a mamãe também não tem uma vida fácil. Vida de mãe é complicada, Naruto!

**Naruto: ***cruzando os braços e girando os olhos* Até parece. É muito mais fácil ser mãe do que ser o palhaço da academia.

**Naruko: ***abrindo um sorriso maquiavélico* Você jura? E se quisesse mostrar isso?

**Naruto: ***surpreso* Huh? Como assim?

**Naruko: **Só um minuto.

Naruko fez alguns sinais de mão e invocou um pequeno pássaro.

**Naruko: **Zic, avise aos meus companheiros de equipe que eles terão que ir sem mim. No momento, tenho outra missão em minhas mãos.

O pássaro concordou com a cabeça, antes de sair voando pela janela.

**Naruto: ***confuso* Ué, essa eu não entendi! Vai deixar de ir à uma missão da ANBU? Mas você nunca faz isso!

**Naruko: **Verdade. Mas como falei ao Zic, tenho outra missão no momento: mostrar a você o quanto a vida da mamãe é difícil.

**Naruto: **E como fará isso?

**Naruko: **Você verá.

Enquanto isso, na cozinha, Kushina estava sentada na mesa, pensativa.

**Kushina: **_Será que estou educando o Naruto da forma errada? Melhor eu consultar aquele livro que o Minato ganhou de aniversário._

Com esse pensamento, Kushina foi até seu quarto e pegou o tal livro que Minato havia ganho, que estava em cima da cama e, coincidentemente, havia sido escrito pela melhor amiga da ruiva: Mikoto Uchiha.

**Kushina: **_"Como educar o seu filho para ele não acabar como o meu"? _*gota* _Falando assim, parece até que o Itachi é um rebelde sem calça! _*dando de ombros* _Desde que o livro me ajude, ele pode ser escrito por Orochimaru que eu nem me importo. _*abrindo o livro*_ "Para entender o seu filho, visualize o ponto de vista dele"._ *respirando fundo* Eu sou Naruto, eu sou Naruto, eu sou Naruto...

**Naruko: **JUTSU DE TROCA CORPORAL!

Naruto e Kushina, em lugares diferentes, mas ao mesmo tempo, foram cobertos por auras azuis, que os levitou por alguns segundos. E quando Naruto finalmente desceu ao chão, teve um choque muito grande ao se olhar no espelho.

Kushina também ficou chocada, mas o choque dela não foi tão grande quanto o do filho. Tudo que ela disse foi...

**Kushina: **Eu não sabia que eu era tão boa de visualização!

Quanto ao Naruto, ele soltou um grito que foi ouvido pela aldeia toda. Diante dele, no espelho, estava o reflexo de Kushina!

**Naruto: **NARUKO, O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?

**Naruko: **Se acalma, foi só um jutsu! Vocês dois voltarão ao normal, não se preocupem.

**Naruto: ***confuso* Disse "vocês dois"?

**Naruko: **Sim, você e a mamãe. Eu fiz um jutsu e troquei vocês de corpo!

**Naruto: ***em pânico* A MAMÃE ESTÁ NO MEU CORPO? POR QUE DIABOS VOCÊ FEZ ISSO?

**Naruko: **Queria provar que ser mãe é fácil, não é? Por isso vamos fazer uma aposta. Se você conseguir provar o que diz, faço tudo que você quiser por uma semana. Sem reclamar.

**Naruto: **E se eu perder?

**Naruko: **Aí você fica sem usar jutsus por uma semana.

**Naruto: **COMO É? EU NÃO VOU APOSTAR ISSO, DATTEBAYOH!

**Naruko: ***sorriso maroto* Ah, então você está com medo?

Pro espanto de Naruto, Naruko começou a imitar uma galinha, chamando-o, indiretamente, de covarde.

**Naruto: ***ficando irritado* AH, NÃO! IMITAÇÃO DE GALINHA, NÃO! ESTÁ BEM, EU ACEITO!

**Naruko: **Ótimo.

Com isso, os dois apertaram as mãos.

**Naruto: **Só pra começar, eu vou fazer uma coisa que é bem a cara da mamãe. Eu vou gritar comigo! NARUTO!

Segundos depois de "Kushina" gritar, "Naruto" apareceu no quarto de Naruko, um pouco "surpreso".

**Naruto: **Bom dia, Naruto. Melhor se apressar, senão vai chegar atrasado à academia.

**Kushina: **Ahn... está bem... mãe. *pegando o livro de Mikoto* "A seguir, visualize o dia do seu filho". Então tenho que ir à academia!

Kushina saiu do quarto, sem notar o olhar surpreso dos irmãos Uzumaki.

**Naruto: **A mamãe não notou que ela e eu trocamos de corpo?

**Naruko: **Aquele livro que estava com ela deve ter algo a ver com isso. Bom, hora do trabalho, Naruto!

**Naruto: **Trabalho?

**Naruko: ***sacando uma agenda* Sim, a mamãe tem uma lista de tarefas, sabia? *abrindo a agenda* E aqui está a primeira: arrumar o quarto do Naruto.

**Naruto: **Arrumar o meu quarto? Ah, isso é moleza! É só realizar um jutsu e...

**Naruko: **Opa, pode parar! Você é a mamãe agora. E ela não usa jutsus para as tarefas domésticas, sabia?

**Naruto: ***girando os olhos* Já entendi, dattebayoh! Mas tudo bem: eu arrumo meu quarto sozinho. Não posso ser tão bagunceiro assim, posso?

Entretanto, ao ir até seu quarto e ver o estado dele, logo viu que não era bem assim.

**Naruto: ***incrédulo* Credo! Eu não imaginava que era tão bagunceiro assim! Será uma longa manhã, sem dúvida.

**Naruko: **Exato. *pegando pipoca e uma cadeira* E eu vou assistir tudo de camarote.

**Naruto: ***resmungando* Muito engraçado. Você vai ver só quando eu vencer esta aposta.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

Na academia, "Naruto" ainda não havia chegado. Por esta razão, não foi testemunha da entrada de Itachi Uchiha na sala.

**Itachi: **Bom dia a todos. O Iruka-sensei está doente, então estarei substituindo-o hoje. *notando a cadeira vazia de Naruto* Vejo que Uzumaki não chegou aind...

Antes que ele tivesse a oportunidade de terminar a frase, Kushina entrou apressada na sala.

**Itachi: **Ah, aí está você, Naruto Uzumaki. Fique sabendo que, por chegar atrasado à aula, vai ganhar um F!

Com isso, todos os alunos começaram a rir de "Naruto". O que não sabiam é que não era bem Naruto que estava na sala. Então, ao contrário de ficar zangado, "ele" sacou o livro de Mikoto do bolso.

**Kushina: **Sabe, Itachi-san, "pessoas que julgam os outros se julgam mais ainda". Dá F para o senhor também?

**Itachi: ***notando o livro na mão de Kushina* Você lê o livro da minha mãe? Eu não acredito!

**Kushina: ***confusa* Qual é o problema em ler o livro da sua mãe?

**Itachi: **Eu te daria outro F por isso. Mas, de repente, fiquei com vontade de colocar a tristeza pra fora.

**Kushina: ***estendendo a mão* Dançar sempre faz eu ficar menos triste. Por que não dança sua dor?

O queixo dos alunos quase atingiu o chão, só de verem "Naruto" e Itachi dançando balé na sala.

**Chouji: ***notando Kiba com um celular na mão* O que está fazendo?

**Kiba: **Filmando a dança deles pra por no youtube, ora! Afinal, quantas vezes na vida se tem oportunidades como esta?

Mais tarde, de volta à casa da família Uzumaki-Namikaze, "Kushina" jogou-se na cama após limpar todo o quarto de Naruto.

**Naruto: **Finalmente terminei. Agora posso dormir até a hora do jantar!

**Naruko: **Isso é o que você pensa, "mamãe"! Ainda tem mais tarefas!

**Naruto: ***em pânico* Mais? Mas eu estou exausto só de arrumar meu quarto!

**Naruko: ***sorriso maroto* Então admite que a vida da mamãe é dura?

**Naruto: ***levantando da cama, decidido* De jeito nenhum! Pode ir dizendo qual é a próxima tarefa!

Minutos depois, os dois irmãos se encontravam na lavanderia da casa.

**Naruto: **Mexer nessa máquina de lavar não é difícil, eu já vi a mamãe fazer isso várias vezes. Mas quanto sabão ela costuma colocar?

**Naruko: ***dando de ombros* Não sei, mas que diferença faz? Coloque quanto quiser! Você é a mamãe agora, lembra? Mas diga-me: não se esqueceu de nada?

**Naruto: ***confuso* Como assim?

**Naruko: ***girando os olhos* Olhe para o cesto de roupa, cabeça oca!

Naruto olhou para o cesto de roupa, que estava quase vazio, o que era estranho! Onde estavam as roupas? Mas ele não precisou perguntar, pois, ao olhar para trás, percebeu que havia deixado uma trilha de roupa suja cair.

**Naruto: ***irritado* MAS QUE DROGA, DATTEBAYOH! *ouvindo o telefone tocar* ERA SÓ O QUE ME FALTAVA!

**Naruko: ***observando Naruto ir atender o telefone, sorrindo marotamente* _Agora ele sabe como uma mulher de TPM se sente irritada._

**Naruto: **Alô?

**Minato: **Oi, amor! Desculpa estar ligando assim, do nada, mas estou na hora do almoço e percebi que esqueci minha marmita em casa! Pode trazer pra mim, aqui na torre do Hokage?

**Naruto: ***indignado* Quê? Nem pensar, dattebayoh! Eu já estou com tarefas demais e...

**Naruko: ***imitando uma galinha* Có có có! Có có có!

**Minato: **Tem galinhas correndo pela casa?

**Naruto: **É... a TV! Isso, a TV.

**Minato: **Nesse caso, me traz um galeto! Tchau, amor, te amo!

Com uma cara de nojo, Naruto desligou o telefone.

**Naruto: **Grande! Agora tenho que levar a marmita do meu pai! E PARA DE IMITAR UMA GALINHA!

**Naruko: ***parando* Está bem, está bem! Vai colocar as roupas na máquina o mais rápido possível, pra poder pegar o carro e ir levar a marmita do papai.

**Naruto: ***chocado* Eu? Dirigir o carro? Você enlouqueceu? Eu não tenho idade! Dirige você!

**Naruko: **Em primeiro lugar, eu também não tenho idade. E em segundo lugar, esqueceu que está no corpo da mamãe agora? Ela é maior de idade!

**Naruto: **Oh... é. Só um minuto.

Naruto recolheu todas as roupas, enfiou-as na máquina, virou a caixa de sabão em pó dentro dela e, finalmente, pegou a marmita e foi com sua irmã até o carro.

**Naruto: **Se eu tenho que dirigir o carro, você vai comigo. Não quero assumir a responsabilidade sozinho se o explodirmos.

**Naruko: **Ok, eu vou com você. Talvez assim a gente chegue em casa inteiros.

Com tudo decidido, os dois entraram no carro e partiram, sem perceberem que haviam deixado uma máquina de lavar sobrecarregada para trás.


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

Para praticar suas habilidades no volante, Naruto resolveu passar pela ponte de Konoha (não sei se tem uma ponte no original, mas aqui tem).

**Naruko: **Ok, eu tenho que admitir: para a sua primeira vez no volante, você está indo muito bem.

**Naruto: **Sério? Obrigado, dattebayoh! Logo estaremos em casa. Eu só preciso levar a marmita para o meu querido marido. *cobrindo a boca, chocado* Por favor, esquece que me ouviu dizer isso.

**Naruko: ***sorriso maroto* Tarde dema... CUIDADO!

Naruto foi pêgo de surpresa quando a ponte fez uma curva, e como não conseguiu a tempo, acabaram caindo da ponte. No final, o carro sobrevoou por Konoha e caiu bem na torre do hokage!

Mais precisamente, no escritório de Minato.

**Minato: ***surpreso* Nossa, amor, isso foi uma bela entrada! Trouxe minha marmita?

**Naruto: ***um pouco tonto* S-sim...

**Minato: **Que bom! Deixe-me agradecê-la com um beijo profundo e demorado.

Tanto Naruto quanto Naruko arregalaram os olhos ao ouvirem a última frase.

**Naruto: ***implorando* Invoca uma enguia elétrica, Naruko!

**Naruko: ***sorriso maroto* Pra quê? Você é a mamãe agora. A situação atual faz parte do dia a dia dela.

**Naruto: **NARUKO UZUMAKI, SE EU TIVER QUE BEIJAR MEU PAI, EU CONTO TODA A VERDADE PARA SUA EQUIPE DA ANBU!

Naruko deu um suspiro, antes de invocar uma enguia elétrica e entregar para o irmão. Como Minato já estava de olhos fechados, não percebeu que havia beijado uma enguia e, no final, ganhou um choque tão grande que caiu pra trás.

**Minato: ***levando a mão à boca, chocado* Caramba! Mesmo depois de anos, ainda solta faíscas! ME BEIJA DE NOVO!

Não querendo repetir a cena, Naruto deu ré no carro e caiu com ele e a irmã da torre. Como consequência, o carro foi todo destruído.

**Naruto: **Tomara que a minha mãe esteja tendo um dia tão ruim quanto o meu!

Enquanto isso, era hora do almoço na academia, e Kushina estava sentada num banco comendo um sanduíche. Naquele momento, Sakura Haruno passou por ela.

**Sakura: **Nem tente me cumprimentar, Naruto. Estou indo encontrar o Sasuke-kun e não tenho tempo pra te aturar hoje.

E Sakura teria ido fazer isso se Kushina não tivesse falado logo em seguida.

**Kushina: **Adorei seu visual.

**Sakura: ***dando meia-volta, surpresa* É sério?

**Kushina: **Claro! Esse vestido realça a cor dos seus olhos! E o seu cabelo é divino!

**Sakura: ***corada* Bem... obrigada. *pausa* Eu... nunca pensei que diria isso, mas... o que acha de eu deixar você trançar meu cabelo?

**Kushina: ***confusa* Mas você não ia encontrar o Sasuke?

**Sakura: ***sentando-se ao lado de Kushina* O Sasuke-kun pode esperar.

Mais tarde, de volta aos irmãos Uzumaki, eles tiveram que voltar pra casa à pé, pois o carro, realmente, havia ficado bem destruído.

**Naruto: **Nem quero ver a cara da mamãe quando descobrir.

**Naruko: **Então você admite que a mamãe tem uma vida mais dura que a sua?

**Naruto: **De jeito nenhum! Eu mantive tudo sobre controle. Só um desastre faria eu admitir minha derrota.

**Naruko: **Um desastre tipo aquele?

Naruto olhou na direção que Naruko apontava e quase teve um ataque cardíaco: sua casa estava cheia de espuma! Pra quer mais clara, havia espuma saindo pelas janelas, pela porta e até pelo telhado.

**Naruto: **MAS O QUE É ISSO? DE ONDE VEIO TODA ESSA ESPUMA?

**Naruko: **Pelo visto, você colocou sabão demais na máquina de lavar. *olhando no relógio* E, se não estou enganada, daqui a pouco a mamãe voltará da academia. Não acho que você terá tempo de arrumar essa bagunça.

Quando olhou para seu irmão novamente, Naruko notou que ele parecia que ia entrar num colapso nervoso.

**Naruko: ***preocupada* Naruto?

**Naruto: **EU ME RENDO! A MAMÃE TEM A VIDA MAIS DIFÍCIL QUE A MINHA!

Naruko abriu um sorriso megawatt, enquanto Naruto tentava se acalmar respirando fundo.

**Naruto: ***deprimido* Tudo bem, Naruko, você venceu. Eu fico sem realizar jutsus por uma semana.

**Naruko: ***sorriso terno* Levante esse queixo, irmãozinho! Eu não vou deixar você incapaz de realizar jutsus! Só queria te fazer perceber o quanto a vida de uma mãe é difícil!

**Naruto: **Eu percebi, Naruko, pode ter certeza. Mas aposto que a mamãe teve um dia complicado também. Quer ver? Lá vem ela!

Naruto apontou Kushina, que estava se aproximando dos dois irmãos.

**Naruto: **Olá... Naruto. Como foi seu dia?

**Kushina: **Olá... mãe. Eu passei o dia dançando e cantando com meus colegas. Fiz tranças na Sakura Haruno e ainda alegrei o dia do Itachi-san!

Silêncio.

**Naruto: ***falando entre dentes* Ah, que legal!

**Kushina: ***indignada* Tá brincando? Foi horrível! Eles são muito loucos! O Sasuke Uchiha até dançou o lago dos cisnes em cima da mesa! *sorriso leve* Agora eu percebo a vida do meu filho: ele é tão normal comparado às outras crianças. Ou seja: sou uma ótima mãe!

Naruto e Naruko sorriram um para o outro ao ouvirem isso.

**Kushina: **Agora vou fechar meus olhos e, quando os abrir, serei Kushina Uzumaki novamente. *fechando os olhos* Sou a Kushina... sou a Kushina...

Naruko fez alguns selos de mão e, no final, auras cobriram os corpos de Naruto e Kushina, fazendo-os voltarem para seus corpos.

**Kushina: ***abrindo os olhos* Finalmente sou eu de novo e... O QUE É ISSO?

Kushina ficou tão chocada quanto Naruto ao ver toda aquela espuma cobrindo sua casa.

**Naruko: **Pode deixar que a gente limpa, mãe.

**Kushina: ***arregaçando as mangas* Eu agradeço, Naruko, mas já estou acostumada. Não vai levar um segundo.

De fato, Kushina terminou de limpar a casa mais cedo do que os irmãos Uzumaki esperavam. Pra ser mais precisa, 10 minutos antes de Minato chegar em casa e surpreender a família.

**Minato: **Olá para todos! Aliás, Kushina, que tal outro beijinho? Você saiu tão rápido do meu escritório que ficou me devendo!

Kushina ficou confusa ao escutar isso, mas antes que tivesse a oportunidade de perguntar, Naruto lhe estendeu uma enguia elétrica.

**Naruto: **Quer usar?

**Kushina: ***sorriso leve* Eu realmente te criei muito bem.

Naruto retribuiu o sorriso da mãe. E enquanto ele mandava uma piscadela para Naruko e vice-versa, Minato levava outro "beijo elétrico".

FIM!


End file.
